Kicked Out
by Sahara224
Summary: Blaine gets kicked out, and returns to Dalton, where he boards, covered in bruises and with a suitcase and a few other personal belongings. What will the Warblers and Kurt say? Please don't insult the title, I couldn't think of better!


**Hey peoples! I'm writing another story! Its angsty, not very angsty, but enough, so if u don't like, then please don't read. Ok, please read it, but don't leave rude reviews :).**

**So, about my other story. I will still be working on it. No worries. I don't know when the next update will be, I have a pretty busy next week, but i'll eventually update it.**

**Please favorite/alert my story! Also, please review. You have like no idea how happy that makes me. Nothing mean please, but if you put nice constructive criticism I'm ok with that. Remember: Reviews = virtual cookies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but if I did, there would be less Finchel and more Klaine. Oh, and more Warblers! **

* * *

><p>Blaine was just getting home from school, it was Sunday afternoon, and he had to return to school later but he had to come. He needed to tell his father before someone else did. All the other Warblers were still at Dalton, he told them he had some things to do, and that he would be back later. He hated coming home, no matter if it was for five minutes or five weeks. He loved being at Dalton, boarding with his annoying roommate Nick, who also had Jeff over, doing this that Blaine liked to keep out of his head. Especially that one time…<em>Gah Blaine stop it!<em>

Blaine drove up to his large house, he hated it. His parents lived there, and it didn't feel like a _home._ The Hudmel house felt more like a home then his own!

At least he has Kurt. Amazing, wonderful Kurt. His life would be so different without him. Kurt was like, his rope. He pulled him out of the water, all the times that he needed that extra pull.

He reached his front door, not realizing he had actually gotten out of the car, he was so lost in thought.

The front door flew open, and right their stood Grant Anderson, in all of his… not greatness, can hating-ness work? Whatever, the point is he was standing their looking pretty pissed at his son.

"Boy, why are you here? Don't you have school tomorrow? Shouldn't you be with all of the fags from your school?" Blaine flinched at the hatred, but said nothing. You see, the reason Blaine's father hated his was because he was gay. Such a great reason, right?

"I came to talk to you, Father." Grant glared at his son, but let him pass into the house.

"What do you want to talk about?" Grant asked his son.

"I,um…well, ihaveaboyfriend." Blaine muttered, not meeting his father's eyes.

"…What, did you say?" He replied, hoping he heard wrong.

"I have a boyfriend. His name is Kurt." Oops, too much info. Blaine glanced up at his father. He could literally see the steam coming out of his ears.

"This is a phase boy! You are not to be having a boyfriend! You should have out grown this stupid phase by now!" Grant yelled at his son. He pulled him up by his collar, and pinned him against the wall.

Blaine was shaking with fear; his father has never been so aggressive with him. Sometimes he would hit him, but that wasn't so bad. He had grown used to all of that.

Grant punched him, hitting him square in the nose. He felt blood running down his chin. Grant laid punch after kick on Blaine, until he could barely move. When Blaine tried to get up, Grant lifted him and pushed him in to the cabinet, making some glass fall and imbed itself into his skin.

"You got 10 minutes boy, take stuff out of your room, pack, and I don't want to see you. You will stay at Dalton, and do as you please. I have no intention of being anywhere near you anymore."

Wiping the tears he didn't want to shed out of his eyes, Blaine ran up to his room, intent on grabbing as much as he could. He grabbed some clothes, a couple shirts, pants, socks, boxers, and his favorite sunglasses. A few random books from his bookshelf. Some of his favorite pictures, and his songbook. He grabbed his guitar and violin, and ran out of the house, not looking back.

He immediately started the car, and he looked back at the house one last time. He felt the tears flooding his eyes, but pushed them back.

Oh, he must look like a mess. He could feel the bruises covering his entire body, thank the heavens the Dalton uniform was pants and a blazer. He would need a lot of cover up for his face though.

Before he knew it, he arrived at Dalton, not even realizing he was driving here.

Oh, what was he supposed to tell the Warblers? He'll just keep it to himself for now. _Hopefully_. It was hard to keep a secret from those guys, it was worth a shot.

He slowly walked out of his car, fully aware of the pain in his body, and with his arms full of his suitcase, violin and guitar, set off to the common room. He kept his head down, knowing the bruises that were forming. He felt tears prick in his eyes, but once again pushed them away. It just started raining, but if he moved any faster he would probably either drop something or faint from the pain, which was slowly growing worse.

By the time he made it to the door leading into the common room, he was soaking wet. His hat had un-gelled itself, and now sat sobbing wet on his head. He was pretty much dripping.

He pushed the door open, and it closed with a loud bang.

**RANDOM PERSON'S POINT OF VIEW**

The door to the common room closed with a loud bang, causing the Warblers, who decided to have a bonding night, to turn around. Kurt gave a wide smile, seeing at how it was Blaine, his boyfriend, standing at the door. His smile immediately disappeared as he took in his boyfriend's appearance.

Blaine was walking through the common room, with his head down, and his back very stiff. Kurt went up behind him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Blaine jumped back, dropping his suitcase, which opened upon contact with the floor. Pictures, clothing, and a few other random things flew out.

David and Wes, being Blaine's closest friends, looked at each other, the slowly went up to Blaine. Something they saw in the bad had unnerved them.

Wes reached down, and grabbed something. Blaine's eyes immediately going wide, realizing that this was not going to be good. _And there goes his shot_.

"Blaine, why do you have this? You told David and I that you never have and would never let this book leave your room." It was Blaine's songbook.

Blaine slowly lifted his head to look at his friends with wide eyes, and the room gasped in shock.

Blaine's face was completely covered in bruises, and his nose was swelled and red. What scared the Warblers most was though, was his eyes. He just looked so _vulnerable_, not like his usually cheery, dapper self.

"Blaine, what happened?" David tried. Blaine looked down, almost scared to look at the boys.

"." "What?" David said, all he heard was a bunch of jibber-ish.

"I was kicked out." Blaine said quietly, staring at the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! :)<strong>


End file.
